In these sweet Moments
by TheForgottensTime
Summary: Little Maria feels left out,After all she is the only girl out of her friends. Ugh I suck at these!r&r. Fluff and stuff.


**Hehe howdy! I guess I got to make these like...episodes...or something. So this is dedicated to my cousin Raymond! I might talk about him a lot more. I know you don't like lovey-dovey junk but OH WELL DEAL WITH IT IF YOURE A MAN!Any way if you ever read this just know...I love you and thank you for ****_sharing_**** your toys...yeah I saw that together...cause I'm stuck** with** you for the rest of my life anyway...no seriously we've been together ever since I was born.**

(maria's pov)

Manolo and I waited in an empty were we waiting for... told us he had to get some stuff and asked is to wait for him. And this was half an hour ago! I looked to Manolo who was occupied tuning his guitar. I let out a long sigh. He looked up at me and smiled. "What's up?"he asked. "Huh?" I asked confused. That was a little random. "Oh you sighed or somethin' I thought you..."Manolo shrugged and I shrugged with him. "Do you think Joaquin forgot about us?"I asked sitting in the grass next to him. He fiddled with the wavy curl in his hair,trying to comb it down with his fingers or slick it back. "Mmmm...no I don't think so."he answered,unsure.

"someone doesn't sound to sure."I teased. "Eh,maybe a little."he gestured with his was his turn to sigh."This..."he started. "Is boring."I finished for him. Manolo didn't say anything in response he nodded and lay back in the eyes ventured the sky. It was when he pulled me down. "Ouch."I my rubbed my elbow that had scraped the dry,rough dirt. "Sorry."he apologized."it's fine."

"I remember mama painted a sunset jut like this one."Manolo sunset was probably my favorite part of the day. Manolo's eyes ventured it. "I love seeing the dark blue sky fade into green then change into orange-red as the clouds and sky got closer to the sun. I especially love seeing the clouds. Red,orange,yellow, PInk!Any color the sky and sun could produce. It's something that can be seen anywhere!"he sighed,pulling me closer to his side. "You don't think they all look the same?"I asked. His brown eyes met mine. "No."he answered venturing the sky once again. "I think they are all different. They may seem similar but if you really look you can notice how different and...unique one is. One sunset may not have as much orange as the last one. One can hold more clouds than sky. And I think what makes them so beautiful is that...they don't last forever."he finished. I was speechless! How was I supposed to react to that!? Just nod and agree?

i didn't say a word. I didn't want to ruin this moment. After a few more seconds I spoke "Manolo...do you-have you ever-"I sighed frustrated.I didn't know what to say. I wanted to hear more. "Manny,you're so young and you just said the most beautiful thing I've ever heard!"I finally put my thoughts into words. He sat up. "Well,I got carried away I guess. I have a habit of going into detail and emotion...it's...embarrassing."he blushed. "Do you think it's a bad habit? I don't."I comment. "Thanks,Maria."he gave me a hug. He pulled away after 30 seconds. He stands up and helped me up.

Our moment was interrupted by a familiar voice. "HANDS OFF MY GIRL!"Joaquin shouted playfully. We turned around to see him and a few of his friends from school. I lost my smile. They're all boys. Great. "Come on!"Manolo chirped. I grabbed his arm. "Wait I don't know them. They're all boys and...I'm the only girl!"I shifted in the dirt. "No you're not!Joaquin is here!"he joked. I have him a look."It's fine,Maria.I honestly don't know them either. They're Joaquin's friends."He said. I looked at them waiting for us. "Let's make some new friends."he said. "Okay."I shrugged.

As we approached them Joaquin's friends stared at me as if they've never seen a girl before. Joaquin and Manolo cleared his throat "Guys,This is Maria Posada! She is one of my best friends...so be nice."he warned. They turned their attention to Manolo who earned the attention by strumming his Guitar. "This is Manolo Sanchez...also my best friend."he introduced nervously. "Okay whatever."a boy said. "Let's just play!"another shouted. The boys ran into the field and Manolo set his guitar down to play soccer. I groaned. I wasn't comfortable.

I watched them play for a long time. No one invited me to play and I was a little too scared to ask. Although when I did they just stared at me. Manolo and Joaquin looked like they were having lots of fun!I didnt want to ruin it for them. I am a girl and they basically hang out with me all the time. I doubt they actually act like boys most of the time so..."Manolo,Joaquin!im just gonna leave!" I shouted. They didn't hear me. Like I said theywere having to much fun to notice. I waited for a response to be sure,but no response, so I walked away.

I found myself sitting alone on a tree that slanted close to the ground. I wish I could relate to them. But I can't. If I were a boy I could easily fit in with their friends. I don't wish I was I boy,but our friendship would be easier. Not to mention they would try to claim me. I giggled thinking about me being a boy. What of Manolo and Joaquin were girls? I accidentally laughed out loud think about a girl Joaquin Wearing a fake Mustache. I sighed realizing I had no one to laugh with me. I frowned. I'm glad they're hanging out with boys and acting like boys but they are...my boys. Every time I'm alone It just takes them 3 seconds to make me smile. "Hey Maria."A voice made me jump. "Manolo! You scared me."I said,then looked at my shoes. "Why are you sad?"he asked. "Why aren't you with the boys?i asked. "They were jerks. They kept talking about you."oh she's a wimp" "she can't play soccer!""he quoted. "I guess a punch from Joaquin showed them."he laughed. "Where is Joaquin?"

"explaining why he punched them all to their parents."he explained. "Oh."I whispered. I frowned. Great I got him in trouble. Manolo strummed his guitar. "I actually left earlier and I couldn't find you so I went back to tell Joaquin,but is saw him punch Jose so...yep."he sighed. The boy looked as if he didn't know what else to say. "Don't be sad. Be happy. Like me!"he shouted and Dances in a circle twirling and jumping until he tripped over his own feet.i laughed out loud and helped him up. "Are-are you okay!"I asked. "Yes! Feel better?"he asked. "Yeeeaaaahhh...I guess!"I joked. "Did I ruin your fun?"I asked. "What?"he asked,confused by my sudden question. "Do I ever bore you to death?"I asked.

Manolo grabbed my hands. "Maria,you could never bore me or Joaquin. Anything you have to say we will listen!You're our friend and friends don't ignore or get bord of each other. Joaquin beat up his friends because they insulted you! Really,You keep is going and he will fight for you,I will sing for you and WE will wait for you!" He said. I kissed his cheek and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you Manolo."I whispered. He pulled away blushing deeply red.i could see even though it was getting dark. "Hmhm..y-y-yeah I-I know-I MEAN "you're welcome!"he snapped out of it. "Maria,just know that I prefer you over anyone else."he said.

We began to walk back to Joaquin hand in hand. Joaquin looked at Manolo then at me then went back to rubbing his Knuckles. I grabbed Joaquin's hand. "Joaquin,thank you."I said. "He smiled and I threw my arms around their shoulders. I smiled "I love you two!"I cheered. They laughed . "So Manolo...tell us more about sunsets."I said. He chuckled as we walked away frown the feild. I love my boys.


End file.
